


Best of Both Worlds

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I got this anon request and I figured why not?

Tucker hates the smell of the gym. 

He hates the judgemental eyes looking at him. 

He absolutely hated the fact that he felt like he was hit by a bus from being out of shape. 

He really could not stand the gym but he has visited it almost every day for the past month. 

Even his roommates have noticed his increase in his gym visits. 

Church started questioning Tucker before giving up and teasing him with guesses as to why exactly Tucker frequents his living hell. They started small and now Tucker was becoming impressed more than annoyed at how creative they were. 

“Did you lose a bet?” 

“Are you trying to impress a girl?” 

“Are you trying to impress a boy?” 

“Did you fall in love with the pool boy and plan on eloping?” 

“You had hot steamy shower sex in the locker room, and are awaiting the return of your lover.” 

“Are you planning a drug deal in the corner of the treadmills nobody goes to?” 

“You met a hot weightlifter, and you are eyeing him from a far because only you know his true secrets.” 

Tucker had to admit how much it scared him how close Church was to the answer. He had met a smoking hot guy at the gym. Well, ‘met’ is a very loose term for how Tucker actually knew him. Tucker met a hot guy named Washington, either way. He was hot, and even better Tucker knew a secret about him that finally got him to talk with him. 

It started with Tucker staring from a far. By staring from a far, it’s more like Tucker saw him from the treadmills since that’s basically the only machine Tucker can stand. 

He was being spotted by a redhead who was the first thing that caught his eye. He had to admit the redhead was pretty damn hot but then he saw Washington. Washington wore muscle shirts all the time, and Tucker had a thing for muscles. 

In fact, Tucker nearly tripped on the machine the day he saw Washington bench press the redhead for fun. So the day the redhead wasn’t there, Tucker took it as a chance to figure out just how single this guy was except every time he opened his mouth; he couldn’t bring himself to say anything or Washington just kept walking. 

So he followed him into the locker rooms. 

He wasn’t stalking Washington the smoking hot veteran. That wasn’t what he doing. He definitely wasn’t hiding behind a mop bucket when the man stepped into the showers. He just happened to be in the locker room at the same time as the ex-soldier when he heard it. 

The hot stud was _singing_. 

Not only was the hot stud singing but he was singing Hannah Montana. 

This hot god of a man, that was bench pressing past Tucker’s weight and running longer than Tucker could walk, was singing Hannah Montanna in the locker room showers. 

His nice, and rough voice that Tucker had craved to hear was singing, "Nobody's Perfect, you live and learn it again and again..." 

It surprised Tucker so much that he accidently tripped over the mop bucket he was leaning around. Tucker grabbed for anything in hopes to stay up, but instead grabbed the curtain to Washington’s shower and ripped it down with him. Washington let out a surprise grunt as the curtain disappeared before him to reveal Tucker to him for the first time. 

Washington stood buck naked with his arms crossed and a bright red blush across his attempted serious face. Tucker lay flat on his ass staring blankly at Washington’s wet body. 

There was a long moment of silence before Washington cleared his throat. "My eyes are up here." Washington growls. 

"I know." was the only thing Tucker could muster up as his eyes snapped up to Washington’s. 

Washington’s eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. Tucker suddenly realized how dumb he was. 

"I mean... uh... What I meant to say was I know that you have eyes." Tucker stuttered, trying to untangle himself. He stopped and backed up again. 

"I mean, of course you have eyes. They are hot but I just..." Tucker attempted once more before letting out a deep breathe and abandoning his attempt to free himself. Another moment of silence rolled around. 

"I'm sorry." Tucker finally said sheepishly. 

Washington stood stock still besides his continuously rising eyebrows. 

"I'm Tucker." Tucker added, as he tried to slowly peel the curtain off of him. 

Washington grabbed his towel from the rack and hastily wrapped it around his waist before extending his free hand to Tucker. Tucker reluctantly took Washington’s hand. 

Washington introduced himself to Tucker after Tucker apologized for the second time. Tucker offered to make up for it by taking Wash for a cup of coffee. Washington made a hard pass but he did offer to help Tucker workout. When Tucker brought up the singing, Washington firmly replied with, "I can send you to jail for sexual harassment." 

Tucker let it go and took the veteran's offer at the gym. He was sore the first week, but didn’t complain. 

Wash laughed so hard that he cried when he saw Tucker basically crawl in through the front doors. It was enough incentive for Tucker to stay quiet about the pain. Washington's laugh made Tucker set a personal goal in getting it out of him even if it took his personal misery to get it. 

He never expected the next time he heard Wash's laugh to be when he saw Tucker's shocked reaction to Washington asking him to a movie.


End file.
